goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Moreno
Rita Moreno is a Puerto Rican actress. Biography Born Rosa Alverío in Humacao, Puerto Rico, she moved with her family to New York as a young girl and began dancing before providing Spanish dubbing for several films and making her Broadway debut aged 13. She soon began appearing in films such as Singin' in the Rain and The King and I, before her big break as Anita in West Side Story, for which she won an Academy Award. Moreno also appeared in a number of television programmes, most notably The Electric Company, The Golden Girls and The Love Boat. She also appeared in several stage productions, such as The Ritz (for which she won a Tony Award) and The Glass Menagerie. Singing A frequent performer in musical films and television, Moreno first sang in her earlier film Pagan Love Song, but her most memorable was performing "America" (amongst other songs) in West Side Story. Soon after she made her stage musical debut in the London production of She Loves Me, playing Ilona Ritter, followed by the Broadway production of Gantry in 1970. Moreno also sang on a number of television appearances, including The Muppet Show, and an appearance on American Playhouse in a production of Working. She would go on to play the female lead of Norma Desmond in Sunset Boulevard, and sang two songs on the soundtrack of Rio 2. Film Pagan Love Song (1950) *The House of Singing Bamboo (duet) *Here in Tahiti We Make Love (contains solo lines)(cut) The Vagabond King (1956) *Vive La You (contains solo lines) *Huguette Waltz (solo) *Song of the Vagabonds (contains solo lines) West Side Story (1961) *America (contains solo lines) *Quintet (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (duet) The Ritz (1976) *Everything's Coming Up Roses (duet) The Boss' Son (1978) *The Man That Got Away Casa de los babys (2003) *Duerme (solo) *Quién Sera (solo) Rio 2 (2014) *Beautiful Creatures *Batucada Familia Television The Jack Benny Program (1963) *Hard Hearted Hannah (solo) *In a Little Spanish Town (duet) The Muppet Show (1976) *Slapstick Café (I Get Ideas)(duet) *Fever (contains solo lines) American Playhouse (1982) *If I Could've Been (contains solo lines) *It's an Art (contains solo lines) The Nanny (1994) *A Boy Like That (solo) Oz (2002) *Days Like These (duet) Stage She Loves Me (1964) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *I Resolve (solo) *A Trip to the Library (solo) Gantry (1970)(originated the role) *Katie Jonas (solo) *He's Never Too Busy (contains solo lines) *We Can All Give Love (contains solo lines) *These Four Walls (solo) Sunset Boulevard (1996) *Surrender (solo) *With One Look (solo) *Salome (duet) *New Ways to Dream (duet) *Completion of the Script (duet) *The Lady's Paying (contains solo lines) *The Perfect Year (duet) *New Year's Eve (Back at the House on Sunset)(duet) *There's Been a Call (Perfect Year Reprise)(solo) *Journey to Paramount (duet) *As If We Never Said Goodbye (solo) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *The Phone Call (solo) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Albums Rita Moreno (2002) *If Swing Goes, I Go Too (solo) *Sunny Side Of The Street (solo) *Happiness Is A Thing Called Joe (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *Blizzare Of Lies (solo) *NYC Blues (solo) *Lost In His Arms (solo) *Million Dollar Baby (solo) *Guess Who I Saw Today (solo) *Gee Baby, Ain't I Good To You (solo) *El Mar (solo) *Brazil (solo) *Life Is Just A Bowl Of Cherries (solo) *Bonus Song (solo) Gallery morenoanita.jpg|'Anita' in West Side Story. morenobenny.jpg|The Jack Benny Program. morenogomez.jpg|'Googie Gomez' in The Ritz. morenomuppet.jpg|The Muppet Show. Morenofalconer.jpg|'Sharon Falconer' in Gantry. morenonanny.jpg|'Mrs. Stone' in The Nanny. morenonorma.jpg|'Norma Desmond' in Sunset Boulevard. Morenoalbum.jpg|'Rita Moreno.' morenoreimondo.jpg|'Sister Peter Marie Reimondo' in Oz. morenomunoz.jpg|'Señora Muñoz' in Casa de los babys. morenomimi.jpg|'Mimi' in Rio 2. Moreno, Rita